wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Elkens
Artykuły, w których główną część stanowi treść ujęta w szablonie Book są dokładnymi tłumaczeniami książek występujących w grze, stąd proszę, żebyś ich nie rozszerzał na własną rękę. To nie jest wątek stricte historyczny. Kilka uwag 1) Jak stosujesz linkowanie wiki, to jako głównego członu używaj nazw angielskich (np. Kult Przelętych itp.), gdyż jako że World of Warcraft nie posiada oficjalnej wersji polskiej, to zdecydowaliśmy się pozostawić same hasła w tradycyjnym nazewnictwie, a tłumaczenia stosować w samej treści. 2) Jeśli to nie jest konieczne, to używaj skróconych linków, poprzez dodanie np. czątki "owi" zaraz po zamknięciu nawiasu kwadratowego, zamiast stosowania składni Tichondriusowi możesz zapisać Tichondriusowi 3) Apostrofy. Wiele razy u wielu autorów musiałem poprawiać użycie apostrofów. Przeważnie jest zasada, że jeśli odmieniasz imię przez polskie przypadki, to końcówkę z użyciem apostrofu stosujesz tylko, gdy główny człon wyrazu jest zakończony na samogłoskę, czyli np. Illidanowi, Malfurionowi. Często możesz również zmieniać nieco formę, jeśli chodzi o imiona zakończone na samogłoski, np. Akama, Akamie itp. 4) Kategorie. Zwracaj uwagę, by je dodawać. Najlepiej spójrz na podobny artykuł i się na tym wzoruj. Ogólnie przyjmujemy zasadę, że postacie wymieniane w szablonie Main characters trawiają do kategorii "Ważne Postacie". Jeśli postać nie żyje, bądź miała duży wpływ na dawne wydarzenia, to umieszczasz ją również w kategorii "Historia". Jeśli z kolei postać występuje w WoW, to umieszczasz ją w kategorii krainy (lub krain) w których występuje z dopiskiem NPC (np. Dragonblight NPC). Jeśli jest to mob występujący w grze, to zamiast NPC wpisujesz mob (z małej litery), jeśli rozdaje lub kończy ona zadania, to quest giver. Odp: Dziękuje za porady, postaram się do nich stosować, mam nadzieję, że nie jestem aż tak złym crafterem wiki. Może na coś się jednak zdam? Jak na razie jak oceniasz moją pracę? :Wiesz, ja nie jestem nauczycielem, który wystawia oceny za zadania, lecz raczej sprzątaczem :) Więc nie powiem Ci, jak Cię oceniam, bo to sensu nie ma. Powiem tyle, że każdy kiedyś zaczynał, ja nie jestem adminem od początku, dołączyłem już w pewnej fazie istnienia wowwiki :) Mam ogromną prośbę. Tłumacz trochę dokładniej, jak w przypadku tłumaczenia w artykule o Mal'Ganisie ("Each attack, each town destroyed hit at Arthas' weakness, his pride." to nie "Każdy atak, każde miasto zniszczone przez Arthasa wywierały negatywny wpływ na jego dumie"). Gdy dodajesz artykuł, to staraj się, by był on ukończony, a nie przetłumaczony do połowy, jak jest na przykład z Gromem Hellscreamem. Takie moje małe uwagi. Pozdrawiam, Dodsno Staram się�:( dopiero zaczynam :( w angielskim też nie jestem pro :( Elkens 16:23, mar 18, 2010! :Rozumiem, w sumie ja też nie jestem tutaj zbyt długo, a tak się wymądrzam :P. Jak widzę jesteś w maturalnej klasie, jak i ja, więc rozumiem, że bywają problemy ze znalezieniem czasu, w szczególności pod koniec roku, ale staraj się nie zostawiać artykułów niedokończonych. Lepiej trochę poczekać i wrzucić cały ^^. :Pozdrawiam, Dodsno ::Popieram przedmówczynię w kwestii wrzucania gotowych artykułów. A jeśli chodzi o czas, to mi się pisze tym lepiej, im bliżej egzaminów :) Twoja uwaga odnośnie interpunkcjii Oczywiście, będe o tym pamiętać a w najbliższym czasie postaram sie zedytować moje (oby nie rażące) błędy w artykułach. :) Pozdrawiam. Shun-Kazami 12:42, cze 20, 2011 (UTC)Shun-Kazami Witam :) Melduję że będę gorąco pomagał zająć się wikią :) W najbliższym planie mam zamiar zedytowac min. : *Malorne *Ursoc & Ursol *Akama *Azshara I napewno dużo innych :)